


A Sleep Awake

by Ecila_Flameshe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, also most of this wouldnt make any sense, cause it's a fragment with no context, go read the work i was inspired by cause the author is brilliant, it was jamus cause i can't help myself, really just a scene from my head that I wrote out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe
Summary: Written based off of another work.Janus finds his way to Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A Sleep Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleeping ...beauty?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123879) by [JamesAeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza). 



> If you found this fic randomly and decided to click on it and read it, without looking at the tags, let me warn you that you shall not be getting any context within the story and you should probably read the inspired by piece first.
> 
> Now, to anyone with a semblance of an idea where this is coming from, note that I wrote it after I read the Logan chapter, and that I originally wrote it just to put down the ideas I had for scenes that hadn't happened yet. So, there are a couple logical inconsistencies due to not having seen the whole story yet and just wanting to indulge fantasy. Also, I was starting to write way more than I intended and so cut it off without a proper ending.
> 
> With all that said, if you're still here and about to read, welp I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The ground had lifted him up to the top. Janus didn't question it, he just scrambled inside.

"Remus!" He spotted the bed. The chains. "Remus."

Slowly, he walked towards the bed. A single black rose lay upon his chest. "No," he breathed. "No-" He ripped off his gloves, grabbing Remus's hand, his wrist. Janus exhaled, shakily. The hand was cold, but still warmer than his own. A faint heartbeat jumped into his fingers.

Janus opened his eyes to gaze down at the other's unnervingly peaceful expression. He let go of the wrist to brush a hand along Remus's face. _Sleeping beauty..._

Janus leaned over and pressed a kiss on bruised lips.

Everything began to shake, but Janus clung desperately to the bed. It stopped just as abruptly as it began, and then Remus opened his eyes.

~~~

Remus felt awake before he opened his eyes. His thoughts were all hazy, but his feelings...

He opened his eyes and saw Janus.

The usually dapper and classy side was completely uncomposed. Remus took in the torn clothes, tilted hat, and burned skin, but most of all the wide eyes filling with tears and _relief_. And he remembered what he had done.

Janus's tears slipped over a crooked smile as he choked out, "Remus."

"You..." Remus swallowed. "You saved me? All of you chose me."

"You idiot," Janus sobbed, "yes, genius." With that, he promptly collapsed into a heap with his head buried in the cot. Remus felt a tiny tug on his hand. He looked down to see Janus's hand clutched on to his own. Remus felt a pang of surprise when he realized _Janus wasn't wearing gloves_. He curled his hand and squeezed a little. Janus looked up. There was a tiny flash of panic when he saw their hands, but the two-toned eyes found his. Janus squeezed back.

Then, he brought their hands up to his face and pressed his lips onto Remus's knuckles.

Remus was _shooketh_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that's how I ended it. XD I warned you.
> 
> Big shoutout to JamesAeza even though he was probably linked in the inspired by tag, he just wrote an amazing fic AND he asked to see this. Go shower him with love. Do it.
> 
> I don't expect it, but any comments and kudos that are left would still be appreciated regardless XD. <3


End file.
